Transformers: Rise of the Creators
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: My telling of a hoped for TF5
1. Training

Hey all, Dragonis here with a new Fanfiction. I decided to create my version of Transformers 5, whether or not the movie happens.

I will be switching between two perspectives during this, on Earth with Drift, Bumblebee, Hound and Crosshairs, and in Space with Optimus

Hope you enjoy this, and please review.

* * *

Drift opened his optics after his stasis lock.

It had been a year since the Battle of Hong Kong, Optimus Prime's departure, and the Autobots taking refuge with Cade. Tessa had left for college, so it was just guys in the house. As promised, Joshua Joyce had help Cade with a new house, as well as a base for the Autobots underneath the inventor's new barn.

Drift drew his katanas and started beating a training dummy. He vented heavily as he charged and sliced the Transformium dummy in half. He stood and turned to see Bumblebee in a melee duel with a drone. The scout deployed his chakrams and threw them at the dummy, destroying it. The weapons returned to the yellow Autobot, who returned them to his back.

"Bumblebee, I think the dummy has had enough." the blue samurai said as he put his arm on Bumblebee's shoulder

"Ok. Drift, I have a question for you. Were you ever in love?" the younger bot asked

Drift smiled. "So I haven't told you the story about my femme, Bladedancer?

* * *

So far so good? Sorry it's short. I'm working on other stuff too


	2. Combiner War Part 1

Hello, ladies and gentlemen, Jacob here with the second chapter of Transformers: Rise of the Creators. It took a long, long time to get this because of other stuff I've been doing in my life and other stories I've been writing. Let's get a going!

* * *

A helicopter and four jets were flying through the air towards the Jaeger residence.

"So, Alpha Bravo." The black and white jet said

"Yes, Air Raid?" The helicopter responded

"You traced the other Autobots to this dump?" Air Raid asked

"I personally think it's quite nice." The grey jet said

"Shut up, Skydive." Air Raid replied

"Play nice, Air Raid." The largest jet said

"Silverbolt, sir..." The red jet started

"Hold on a second, Firefly." Silverbolt said. Firefly then transformed and began to fall to the ground. When the rest of them saw this, they repeated this act.

"Air Raid! You landed on me, and it hurt!" Skydive yelled at his companion

"Land this, wussy bot!" Air Raid

Silverbolt shook his helm at his two teammates antics, and turned to Alpha Bravo and Firefly

"What were you saying, Firefly?" The team's leader asked

"I was trying to tell you that we're here." Firefly said

* * *

A truck, two cars, an SUV, and a racecar were driving down the highway towards Galvatron's ship. The racecar bumped the blue and white Lamborgini, causing him to scream.

"DRAGSTRIP, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" He yelled

"What does it matter, Breakdown? We're all gonna die anyways." The grey and red Ferrari said.

"Dragstrip, Breakdown, Dead End, you need to calm down." The black and purple SUV said

"Shut your faceplate, Offroad, or I'll weld it shut. Why did you have to replace that idiot Wildrider? Anyone who kamikazes to kill an Autobot is stupid, but at least he killed that Aerialbot, Slingshot." The Grey and purple truck said.

"Sorry, Motormaster." Offroad said, defeated

When they arrived at the ship, Galvatron greeted them.

"I know that you just got here, but I need Menasor." The warlord said

Motormaster smiled, and looked at his team.

"STUNTICONS!" He yelled "Rage is stronger..."

"WHEN COMBINED!" Yelled the rest of the team

* * *

The Aerialbots walked into the yard of Cade's house, and the man ran out of his house to greet them.

"My name is Cade Jaeger. Are you Autobots or Decepticons?" He asked

"We are the Aerialbots, an elite unit of flyers that served under Optimus Prime." Silverbolt said

"So Autobots." Alpha Bravo said.

"Ok. Optimus isn't here right now. He went on a drive after a journey through space to find 'The Creators'. He didn't have any luck, so he came back. Drift, Crosshairs, and Hound are on patrol, and Bumblebee is training inside the base." Cade said with a smile

* * *

The Aerialbots walked into the base, and met up with Bumblebee. The scout was ecstatic to see his good friend Alpha Bravo, but was surprised that he was flying with the Aerialbots instead of Slingshot.

"Slingshot was killed in a Decepticon attack. One minute, he was flying towards the Stunticons, the next minute... he was shrapnel." Silverbolt said sadly

Bumblebee nodded and put his servo to his audio receptor.

"Yes, Drift?" The yellow scout asked

"The city is under attack by a Decepticon Combiner!" The samurai yelled over the comms.

"Roger that! The Aerialbots are here, and we are coming!" Bumblebee responded

* * *

The six Autobots transformed and looked around at the destruction.

"Only Menasor could have done this." Skydive said

"You're right, Skydive. Ok, Aerialbots! Courage is stronger..." Silverbolt began

"WHEN COMBINED!" The Aerialbots cheered

The Aerialbots merged into their gestalt form, and looked at Bumblebee.

"So this is the mighty Superion? Awesome."

"This is the first time we've tried to combine, so let's hope it works." Superion said

Superion started to walk towards the centre of the destruction to engage Menasor. The Autobot Gestalt slammed his fists together before slamming the Decepticon in the faceplate. Menasor retaliated by drawing his sword and bringing it down on Superion, who used his boot jets to dash back from the swing. The Autobot raised the arm Alpha Bravo was on, and began to spin the rotors as a shield, before firing at Menasor's head with his combined weapon. Menasor raised his arms to defend himself, but the strain was too great on the rage consumed combiner. The Stunticons split up once again, and transformed to get away from the powerful and victorious Superion.

"Did I miss something important?" Optimus asked as he drove up and transformed.

The Aerialbots laughed as they separated from the gestalt form, and Bumblebee joined in.

"Yep. We definitively need damage control here." Bumblebee said with a chuckle.

Crosshairs, Drift, and Hound walked up to Bumblebee, Optimus, and The Aerialbots.

"Well then." Hound said

"That was an impressive display of fearsome might and courage." Drift said

"Those Cons better be ready to have their ship smashed, base bashed, faces flattened, troops trampled, powerhouses pulverized..." Crosshairs rambled on

"Autobots, back to base." Optimus said "Welcome to Earth, Aerialbots."

* * *

Aerialbots and Stunticons! SUPERION AND MENASOR! If you caught the teams catchphrases, which combiner teams have these:

Deliverage is stronger when combined

Damage is stronger when combined

This was a good chapter. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. They really motivate me to write more!


	3. Combiner War Part 2

Hey guys, you seemed to like the last chapter, so here's some more! The catchphrases for Combiner teams that I shared at the end are now different. I figured counterpart combiner should have mirror phase that are a unique ending from the others... so now the phases are:

Protection is stronger when combined

Destruction is stronger when combined

I've rambled enough, so don't let this author note keep you any longer!

* * *

Alpha Bravo was sipping an Energon cube, when Hound came into the base.

"Hey AB, what's up?" The commando chuckled

"I was thinking, but your huge frame derailed my train of thought." The helicopter laughed.

"Careful. Would hate for you to get a helm ache." Hound responded

"You will have a splitting helm ache when Bruticus is done with you!" a loud voice called out

"Slag. It's the Combaticons." Hound said

"And they found our base!" Alpha Bravo yelled

"No worries, gentlebots! When we're done with these clowns, they won't remember anything before Cybertron!" another voice called

"Hot Spot?" Hound asked

"Yes, it is, Sargent Hound. And the rest of the Protectobots!" Hot Spot said

"Rook ready to kick some tailpipe!" Rook said

"Streetwise, reporting." Streetwise said

"Groove, ready to groove it!" Groove said

"Blades... and... I guess I'm... ready" Blades said nervously

"First Aid, on point to give medical aid." First Aid said

"Well said, Protectobots. Remember, Protection is stronger..." Hot Spot began

"WHEN COMBINED!" the Protectobots called out. They then merged into Defensor, and deployed a shield and an assault rifle

"Defensor, online and ready to defend." The Autobot Gestalt said

"Very well." Onslaught said

"You know, I could get a good price for his components." Swindle remarked

"I'd like to see how he'd react to my interrogation methods." Vortex grinned

"Let me at him! I'll shoot him!" Brawl yelled

"Wow, Brawl! Those were complete sentences! Blast Off smirked

"Cut the chatter, Combaticons, for Destruction is stronger..." Onslaught began

"WHEN COMBINED!" The Decepticon team yelled before merging into the might Bruticus. The Decepticon gestalt deployed his Ion Impact Cannon, and blasted the arm that Blades was on. Defensor gave a scream as the arm fell of, and Blades reverted back to robot mode. This allowed Bruticus to gain the upper hand until Alpha Bravo jumped onto Defensor's shoulder.

"Protection is stronger when combined!" He yelled as he converted into another arm for the Autobot gestalt, who raised the new limb, and fired missiles. The additional fire power from Alpha Bravo's weapons working with the assault rifle allowed Defensor to battle Bruticus back. The Autobot combiner then placed the rifle on his hip, and began to pummel Bruticus. The constant barrage of punches, kicks, and head slams caused the Decepticon combiner to separate, and slam into the ground. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots ran into the base, and Onslaught knelt before him, followed by the rest of the Combaticons.

"Your warriors have bested us, and our Warrior's Honour requires us to now serve you." The core of Bruticus said

"Welcome aboard, Combaticons" The Prime said. Defensor then separated , and First Aid began to tend to Blades' wounds.

"He'll be fine, but he won't be able to combine for a while. If Superion isn't needed then we can use Alpha Bravo." The medic said

"Or me." Vortex said before deploying a scalpel and began to cut away some of the broken metals on Blades, to the rest of the Autobot's surprise. "What? I'm not just an interrogator. A medical license gets you both great tools and knowledge on every body type's weak points."

"There is something I want to try." Silverbolt said

"What's that?" Optimus asked

"I want to see if Combiners can use limbs not of the same body type. Aerialbots, join Onslaught in the Combaticon Combination Cry.

"Ok. Aerialbots, Destruction is stronger..." Onslaught began

"WHEN COMBINED!" The Aerialbots yelled, causing the five of them to combine.

"It worked." Silverbolt said with a smile

* * *

Offroad was in vehicle mode in a body shop, while his Decepticon insignias were being painted over in pure black.

_'I'm sick of the disrespect I get from every other Decepticon. I'm done with them' _he thought

* * *

Galvatron and the Transformer who resembled Shockwave stood in the Knight's Terminus observing the events of the battle between Defensor and Bruticus.

"Shockblast, what went wrong. Why did they surrender and join the Autobots?" the warlord asked

"Lord Galvatron, they are bound by a code they call 'Warrior's Honour'. If another combiner bests Bruticus, they will join that side until death. Not even another defeat will cause their loyalties to waver again." Shockblast said

"Then combine more of the troops. Have Cyclonus be the core, and his armada the limbs." Galvatron replied plainly

"Sir, the Sweeps hatred of each other will hinder the combination process." the scientist replied

"Think of something. Menasor does fine with rage, do something similar to what you did with him. A combined mode for them is worth any work you have to do with the Sweeps' strength." the reincarnated Decepticon lord said with irritation

"Yes, Galvatron." Shockblast said with a bow, and left to head to his lab.

* * *

Ok, now the Autobots have 3 combiners that can use different configurations, but Galvatron and Shockblast have something that involves the Sweeps and Cyclonus combining.

Anyways, thanks for reading this guys! Be sure to fav, follow, review, and of course, stay tune for more!


	4. Combiner Wars Part 3

Finally back from hiatus! Let's get down to it!

* * *

Offroad, Bumblebee, and Alpha Bravo were viewing the sensors when a news report came in. The Combiner that the Decepticons created out of Cyclonus and his Sweeps' merged forms was making its way towards California.

"Slag." Offroad said.

"We're gonna need something big. Bigger that any Combiner we have. Any ideas?" Alpha Bravo asked as Optimus entered the room.

"I may have something. We will need Superion, Defensor, and Bruticus to stall it while I get it. Offroad, can you stand in for Blades as Defensor's arm?" The Prime asked the former Stunticon.

"I'll do my best, sir." Offroad responded. Optimus nodded before opening his chest and touching the Matrix. The Prime then glowed before disappearing.

* * *

The Autobot Combiner Teams quickly made their way to California with use of their fliers. They all landed in front of the Decepticon amalgamation.

"Aerialbots, Courage is Stronger..." Silverbolt began.

"WHEN COMBINED!" The Aerialbots replied before merging into Superion.

"Protectobots, Protection is Stronger..." Hot Spot began.

"WHEN COMBINED!" The Protectobots and Offroad finished as they combined into Defensor.

"Combaticons, Destruction is Stronger..." Onslaught started.

"WHEN COMBINED!" The Combaticons answered as they became Bruticus.

"Let's do this." Superion said as he ran at the Decepticon Combiner. Bruticus and Defensor soon followed after him. Superion boosted at the Decepticon Gestalt with his leg jets and punched it in the chest. The Combiner stumbled back from the force of the hit before righting itself and uppercuting Superion away. Bruticus then deployed a flamethrower and spewed fire in the Decepticon's direction.

"BE GONE!" The monstrous robot yelled as it blasted Bruticus away with its arm cannon. Defensor then engaged the Decepticon with his assault rifle and deployed a shield. He bashed his shield against the abomination's leg to unbalance it before unloading a blast into its stomach.

"This thing is much bigger and stronger than I thought." Superior said as he got up.

"No slag!" Bruticus yelled as he stood again before deploying his Ion Impact Cannon.

"It's five Combiners combined together. Whatever Optimus has, it must be powerful!" Defensor said before he was shoulder bashed into the water.

* * *

Optimus was walking through the severely damaged remains of Cybertron. The planet had not been fully destroyed when the portal was destabilized after Bumblebee demolished the Control Pillar. The last Prime pulled a large piece of metal away from an entry way. He then entered before making his way to a room with a dimly glowing white sphere and a lever.

"I ask you to rise again. Stand with me once again." The last Prime asked.

* * *

Superion, Defensor, and Bruticus were all beat down into the water. The Decepticon Gestalt was about to kill the three of them when a large flash of light appeared. When the light died down, Optimus Prime appeared while standing atop a gigantic white, black, and red robot.

"Destroy the Decepticon Gestalt." Optimus Prime ordered.

"Metroplex heeds the call of the last Prime." The giant replied as he grabbed the arms and legs of the Decepticon. He then pulled the Decepticon in half before throwing the dismembered remains into the ocean before stepping on the head and chest.

"Powerful indeed." Defensor said, pleased.

* * *

Galvatron entered the bridge of the Knight's Temenos, where Shockblast was waiting.

"Why did you summon me?" Galvatron asked the scientist.

"Sir, there's something interesting about the ship. It's... Alive." Shockblast replied.

"Power it on." Galvatron ordered.

"Yes, Lord Galvatron." Shockblast said as he engaged the ship.

"I AM DEATH! I AM TRYPTICON!" The ship yelled out.

* * *

Yep. I brought them in. I cannot wait to write two cities punching each other.


End file.
